What is the greatest common factor of $24$ and $6$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(24, 6) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $24$ and $6$ The factors of $24$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $12$ , and $24$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $24$ and $6$ is $6$. $\operatorname{gcf}(24, 6) = 6$